<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Political Entanglements by Aethria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612528">Political Entanglements</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethria/pseuds/Aethria'>Aethria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oathbreaker Soulmates [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oathbreaker (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethria/pseuds/Aethria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Raelan's surprise marriage to Khuzani, Walinad desperately needs a secure alliance with Mendamar. Fortunately for the King, his Court Mage and Lady Marianne have an instant spark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alwenn (Oathbreaker)/Marianne (Oathbreaker)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oathbreaker Soulmates [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Political Entanglements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikiolana/gifts">Kikiolana</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta read by the darling mepheesto.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alwenn shifted her weight where she stood half a step behind Raelan.  This Summit was vital for the future of Walinad. She knew that. She knew with all the changes implemented by Raelan in the last month, they were in a precarious position with other countries. Particularly Mendamar, who still felt slighted over Raelan and Khuzani's betrothal.</p><p>She just hadn't realized it would be so <em> boring </em>.</p><p>"Lady Marianne, may I present King Raelan of Walinad and his Court Mage."</p><p>The Mendamaran lord looked thoroughly disgusted at being forced to introduce them.</p><p>"Court Mage. Your Majesty," the woman greeted coolly.</p><p>"Your Highness," Alwenn murmured, bowing her head politely.</p><p>"Your Highness, it's a pleasure to see you again," said Raelan.</p><p>"I'm sure it is, your Majesty." Lady Marianne's voice was cold.</p><p>In another world, Alwenn thought, she could have been his wife. It was hard to imagine.</p><p>The conversation that followed was the same song and dance they'd had with the delegates of every country. We know this all must seem very sudden, we're not asking you to change all of your traditions, let's just agree to not attack each other, etc.  Naturally, Lady Marianne's replies were just as predictable. Why should we, what would we get out of it, how can we trust you with all that you've done.</p><p>Alwenn did her best to look awake and focused.</p><p>She found her mind drifting time and time again to the beauty in front of her. She should’ve been ashamed of herself, losing focus for even an instant while she was working. Aveus would have scolded her for weeks if he knew.</p><p>There was just something about the other woman that called to her. Maybe it was her hair, the same raven black Thyia's had been. Maybe it was the spark in her eyes, hinting at a burning intelligence and anger hidden behind her cool words.</p><p>She loathed to admit it, but maybe she was just lonely, looking for a distraction. </p><p>Just then, those brown eyes snapped to her own. They seemed to trail fire in their wake as they traced their way down Alwenn's body. When their gazes met again, the other woman's lip curled up with a hint of a smirk.</p><p>Interesting, Alwenn thought.</p><p>When the Summit Counsel called for the day's end, Alwenn was pleased and not at all surprised when Lady Marianne extended an invitation for her to join her in her chambers.</p><p>"To finish this conversation in private," she had said. Raelan looked ready to agree for the both of them when interrupted.</p><p>"I'm sure Raelan can spare me for one evening," she said, levelling her heaviest stare on her king. Startled, he stammered an agreement. Without any further hesitation, the two women swept off to Marianne's chambers.</p><p>They had hardly crossed the threshold before Alwenn found herself shoved into the closed door.</p><p>"Your Highness-" Alwenn began.</p><p>"None of that Court Mage." Small hands were surprisingly firm against her hips. Warm breath fanned over her skin. Lips skimmed her neck. "Tell me your name so we can spend tonight as equals."</p><p>Divines it was hard to concentrate. "Alwenn."</p><p>"Well then, Alwenn." Those warm lips dragged up towards her ear. "Shall we see how far down those freckles go?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Alwenn met Raelan early each morning to plan their day and discuss what they had learned about the other Summit attendees. It only took three days of Alwenn arriving for breakfast—clothes and hair neat as always but love bites becoming increasingly hard to hide—before the King asked her about it.</p><p>“Can I safely assume negotiations are going well with our friend from Mendamar?”</p><p>Alwenn shot him a sharp look. “I’m afraid we haven’t had much time for politics.”</p><p>“Oh, haven't y-” Raelan visibly swallowed down his comment when her glare intensified.</p><p>Alwenn enjoyed the blissful minutes of silence that followed. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Raelan working up to something. She was sure she knew what it would be about, and left him to stew over it. She certainly didn’t want to discuss her sex life with <em> him </em>.</p><p>Raelan let out a loud sigh and nodded to himself, clearly ready to spit it out.</p><p>“You know the Summit ends in a week.”</p><p>“The Summit ends in two weeks Your Majesty, whether the other delegations remain or not.”</p><p>“She’ll be going back to Mendamar. And I need you in Walinad.”</p><p>Alwenn bristled, but tried to remain cool. “I don’t understand what you are trying to imply, Your Majesty. Are we stating facts? If  so, Empress Maeryn is returning to Aldwen at the end of the Summit.”</p><p>Raelan slammed his fist against the breakfast table. Alwenn couldn’t help but startle at the jarring crash made by the silverware.</p><p>“Damn it Alwenn, I’m worried about you! You were never the type to to sleep around, but since Thyia-”</p><p>“Do <em> not </em> bring her into this-”</p><p>“Ever since THYIA died, you’ve shut everyone out! If you would just-”</p><p>“If I’d just what? Cried on your shoulder? Told you all my problems? I have news for you Raelan, just because you’re a king doesn’t mean you can fix everything! And you of all people have no room to talk about <em> healthy grieving </em>.”</p><p>Raelan shoved back out of his chair, towering over her. </p><p>“You-” He snapped, raising a fist. Alwenn froze. She could feel her magic begin to fizzle at her fingertips.</p><p>Raelan noticed.</p><p>Just as quickly as his rage came, it left. He slumped back into his chair and ran a hand through his hair.  Alwenn remained tense, watching his hands.</p><p>Quietly, Raelan said, “I wish you would talk to someone. I don’t care who. I know how it hurts for me, and I don’t want that for you.”</p><p>Alwenn let herself relax a little.</p><p>“I’ll be fine, Your Majesty. Sometimes we just need a good distraction.”</p><p>He gave a bitter laugh. “Don’t I know it.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Alwenn’s breath came quickly as she pressed Marianne back onto the bed.  Something felt different between them today.  Something thick and supercharged in the air.  They had hardly been able to listen to the daily closing address before they were racing back to the room. Hardly able to wait until the door was closed to strip off their excess clothing.</p><p>Alwenn felt like crawling out of her skin. Without a spare thought, she yanked at the cover on her wrist and tossed it aside. Below her, Marianne seemed to feel much the same.  She sent her thick gold cuff sailing into the far corner of the room.</p><p>When they pressed back together, Alwenn finally felt the jolt of electricity that had been lingering in the air.  Sharp and sobering, she felt her mind clear as she looked to their forearms.</p><p>Innocently pressed together were their words. “<em>Court Mage</em>” and “<em>Your Highness</em>”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>